XMen Legends: Magma's Diary
by MAC the misc.writer
Summary: I loved the game XMen Legends a lot. I especially liked seeing the game through the eyes of Magma, so I decided to write this quasi novelization
1. Awakening

Author's Note: All characters owned by Marvel Comics.

X-Men Legends: The diary of Magma

Dear Diary,

My life is over. I needed to write this down.  
Good News: I won prom queen.  
It was the happiest moment of my entire youth. Mandy, Lise, Brenda and Chuck all ran up to congratulate me. I just wanted to jump for joy. I did and in mid jump I suddenly felt incredibly hotter, and I saw that a small puddle of molten lava had erupted from my hands.

I really just said that.

Bad news: My prom which I worked for weeks on is ruined because I set off the sprinkler systems.

Worse news: My life is ruined because I am a mutant.

All the other kids in their soaking wet prom outfits weren't even paying attention to the sprinklers. They were looking at me. Nothing is worse for a teenage girl to be seen crying in front of so many people. And Chuck, I turned to him. Darn it Chuck, you've had this crush on me forever. Why did you have to stare at me as if I were from another planet? Couldn't you have given me the least amount of comfort?

Good thing I had my parents.

I ran out of the hotel. Signaled a cab, was home in five minutes. I woke my parents and gave them a long hug. I told them everything. It took a few seconds to take the information in and said, "Allison, no matter what, you are still our daughter and we love you."

I have a new appreciation for my parents, but still, WHAT NOW? I can't go back to that school. Is there a place for me in the world. God, WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? 


	2. The foiled kidnapping

Dear Diary,

What a day. What an amazing start for a newly active mutant. It was about two in the afternoon when some police/military men were ramming down my door to claim me. JEEZ! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I looked around and saw we were surrounded by a mob. A mob consisting of people I thought were friends of my family. Mrs. Klein who Mom carpooled with daily. Mr. Johnson who I frequently babysat for. Each looked at me with such hate in there eyes. That's graduitude for ya.

My parents put up one heck of a protest, but they knew better to try and stop military men. However when one of the military men seemed to change form into a blue woman with red hair, who ordered an gigantically fat mutant whom she called Blob to grab me, my father just lunged yelling "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" but was knocked back several feet by one swing of Blob's massive arms. At that moment another mutant jumped off of a nearby building onto the scene. I say he was a scruffy man with a freaky looking haircut who had metal knives sticking out of his wrists. He jumped on Blob with no fear just as the military men moved in on all of us.

It was then when it first happened. I lost control. I exploded. I am not kidding. I didn't just get extremly angry. I literally exploded. Lava was pouring out of my hands and which consumed nearly everything around me. That's me Allison Crestmere, walking bomb. Luckily most of the innocent bystanders saw enough before hand to run for it. Mom earlier pulled Dad to safety and the blue woman was on the other side of Blob. Blob and the knife-hands-guy were the only one to recieve much of the blast. The last thing I saw after passing out from exhaustion was the knife-hands-guy being thrown from a nearby window.

I came to moments later being carried by Blob. I had no idea what was going on, but I wasn't about to let this guy who smacked my Dad with abnormal strength get away with kinapping me. At first I was hesitant to use my powers but this guy seemed to take my explosion with nothing but some scorched clothing. A few seconds later I was thrown on the ground as Blob was trying to put a bit of his skin which was burning from the lava I dropped on it. As I got up to try to get away I heard the sound of guns being cocked behind me. A voice I recognized as the blue woman threaten me to calm down and not try anything just as Blob was getting his bearings. I put up my arms in surrender, but then Knife-hands-guy tackled and wrestled Blue Woman. At the same moment a guy with a weird red visor covering his eyes came out of an alley, and some fired some kind of laser beam out of the visor at Blob's head which seemed to knock Blob over. But in the excitment, Blue girl managed to get a shot of her gun which hit knife-hands guy right in the forehead with a clang. I screamed at the sight, but was astounded as knife-hands guy responded by roaring with pain then stabbing blue girl in the shoulder with those knifes. With his free hand he reached up and pulled out the bullet. The wound sealed up almost instantly. As you can imagine I was suffictiently freaked out at the moment.

Apparently the bad guys had reinforcements. A guy in weird tubed red armor and a guy in white armor approched the scene from a nearby hill. The red armor guy from tubes attached to his hands created a giant flame, and the white armor guy with a some wierd sonic blast from his hands broke up part of the hillside causing several rocks to start rolling toward the scene. Blue woman cried, "No, you fools! You'll hurt me and the girl! She was right. A put up my arms and fear, and miraculously the fire and rocks slowed. Apparently Visor guy and knife-hands man had reinforcements too. At this moment, two woman flew in, one black with white hair, the other a brunnette beauty with a white stripe running through her hair. From another direction came a guy wearing ice armor who seemed to be surfing on a pathway of ice he created himself. I noticed at the time that Ice guy seemed to looking at me in some way differently then the others. As the bad guys seemed ready to fight, Blue woman with one giant kick, managed to knock knife-hands guy off of her, and called out, "Were not going to win this one. Let's get out of here!"

As the bad guys ran off licking their wounds, Visor guy said, "Miss Crestmere, were the X-men. Come with us please. We'll take you somewhere safe." I heard of the X-men before. Some good. Some bad. But I decided to give them the benifit of the doubt. They led me to a amazing stealth jet parked on a nearby rooftop. Inside I found a giant blue ape man and a red haired woman treating my Dad's injuries as my Mom looked on.

As soon as I was able to force Mom off the mega-mom-worry hug she had placed on me, what I learned to be a psychic projection appeared before Mom and Dad and I of a bald man in a wheel chair.

He said, "Good afternoon, Crestmeres. I am Professor Charles Xavier. Head of Xavier's institute for the gifted. A school and haven for mutants. At this time I would like to extend a formal invitation for Allison to join us as a full-time student at the institute. From the transmission, your daughter besides being able to generate lava is a powerful terrakinetic and pyrokinetic. Such a large combination of powers are incredible even for a mutant, and dangerous especially since today Allison demonstrated a distinct lack of control over her powers. I believe we can teach her control as well as give her a decent formal education."

Dad asked me what I thought, and I said I didn't know. Professor Xavier said, "Think it over, but in the meantime I do insist that Allison stay at the institute for the next few days until we figure out what the mutants who just attacked want from her. At the institute Allison will be fully protected by our team of peacekeeping mutants I call the X-men."

None of us could argue with that, so we briefly returned home to get my stuff together, then we took off for Xavier's School upstate. On the way, I got to know the X-men.

Knife-hands-guy is known simply as Logan but goes by the codename Wolverine. Bit rough-around-the-edges but means well. Has an amazing ability to heal.

Visor guy is Scott "Cyclops" Summers. Team leader of the X-men. Collects solor energy from everywhere and turns it into a beam he shoots out his eyes. Can't open his eyes with out that visor or else he destroys everything in front of him.

White haired african girl is Ororo "Storm" Munroe. Teacher, Gardener, has power to control the all type of Weather.

Flying Brunnette is just "Rogue." Keeps up a nice southern belle persona depite not being able to touch people without sucking the life from them.

Red headed woman is Dr. Jean Grey. Cyclops girlfriend and a powerful psychic and telekinetic.

Blue ape is Dr. Henry "Beast" Mccoy. Ridiculously smart for his looks. Gave me a good lecture about the fact that mutants are just evolved humans which made me feel better about myself.

Lastly, Bobby "Iceman" Drake. As soon as that Ice armor faded I realized he was not much older than me. And it took several moments to realize why he looked at me differently. Mutant or not, I was still prom queen for a reason, and I could tell Bobby Drake understood that reason. And he doesn't look so bad himself. Not to mention the reassurances he gave me that things will be allright made me realize that even if he is the major flirt I see him as, he is a good person.

I also learned that the guys who tried to jump me were a group called The Brotherhood of Mutants who believe that since they are mutants they are the rightful rulers of the earth. Never really disliked anyone right off the bat, but there are exceptions. Jeez what an ego on these people!

To close as I write this diary entry from my new room at the Xavier Institute I breathe a sigh of relief. I still don't know what to make of this place or these people but at least I have an idea of a path which I can follow. I'm still assesing whether it's the right path though. Hello, as I write these words, Professor Xavier just called all X-men together in the war room for a mission briefing using the institutes public adress system. I'm almost instantly dying with curiousity. I'm going to go see if I can see what's going on.

Later,

Allison. 


	3. Operation Vigilance

Dear Diary,

Apparently, only X-men are allowed at the meeting briefings, but I caught up with Professor Xavier later. After mutual greetings I apologized for meddling. He responded by saying that curiousity is not a crime and that he understood my concerns, I felt good and told him I wanted to be a student at the institute. He smiled at this and said, "Excellent. As a result you know the danger room?" I did. I saw it on a tour of the institute earlier. Some kind of weird holographic battle room. The professor continued with, "As soon as the X-men get back, meet us there. I want you to run a program designed to test your power level."

I asked, "Professor, with the X-men gone, Is the institute well protected from the brotherhood?"

The professor replied, "We have a very advanced security system. I am arguably the most powerful telepath alive, besides we won't be X-men free for long. Two X-men you haven't met yet are on their way home from recruiting another student. At that moment we heard the hanger which housed the X-Jet (the stealth aircraft that took me here) open.

The Professor then said, "Ah there they are now." As I followed him into the hangar, I saw a slightly smaller plane land and as soon as the plane engine settled, a giant blue demon popped into existance in front of me. I yelped in response. It wasn't so much his appearance. He was not much scarier looking than Dr. Mccoy. But that teleporting trick was certainly disconcerting.

Demon said, "Apologies, Fraulein."

The Professor proceded to introduce me to the german Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner (the demon), and Jubilation Lee AKA Jubilee, an oriental girl about my age who was exiting the plane at the same time.

Professor Xavier asked Nightcrawler to report and he told the professor that a military op claimed the new student before the X-men could arrive. The Professor replied, "That's the third time this week the military has tried to intercept new students. I think its time I called our most influential government contact."

Nightcrawler, Jubilee and I followed Professor Xavier to the X-men briefing room and pressed a button labeled "SHEILD". After a few moments, the face of a bald black man with an eyepatch filled the screen. The man said, "Charles, It's a dangerous time for us to be in contact with each other."

Professor Xavier said, "I bet it is, Nick. I have noticed a government crackdown on mutants. Is there a particular reason for this?"

Nick responded with, "Yes. One man. William Kincaid. An influential general whose wife was killed by a mutant. Turned him into the biggest anti-mutant bigot you'd ever want to meet. Created a project called operation vigilance, which he claims is perfect for dealing with quote-unquote "The mutant blight". He's been itching to find a reason to turn on me. As such I can't send Sheild forces to assist you."

Professor smirked and said, "Good thing then we almost never ask. However let me ask, the brotherhood has been active recently. They've recently stole from Muir Island a device that masks mutant DNA from scanning devices and tried to forcible recruit this girl behind me." The professor then introduced me to Nick Fury, of the government protective agency Sheild. The professor then continued with, "Cerebro has also recently detected the Brotherhoods presense at the HAARP facility in the arctic, and I've sent the X-men to intercept them. Any idea of their plans?"

Nick Fury responded, "No but I can tell you that the HAARP facility doesn't just study the northern lights, Charles. It is also a storehouse of sensitive government information. I'll set up a remote connection to their database and see if I can find out what the Brotherhood wants."

The Professor and Fury concluded their conversation and Jubilee looked at me and said, "Wow! Cool bracelet!"

I then told her about my hobby of making Jeweley using the kit my parents got me for my sweet sixteen. Jubilee and I spent the rest of the evening making jewelery and talking about what's it like having powers, (Apparently Jubilee's power is to shoot fireworks from her hands. She's a walking fourth of July celebration.) and the other X-men (apparently she's Wolverines unofficial sidekick). That evening was a relief for two reasons.

1. The fact that I had a new female friend became a relief due to the friends I probably lost forever at prom.

2. Jubilee told me that allthough Bobby is a major flirt when he settles on a girl he is completly good to her. Relieved some of my reservations about perhaps reponding to his advances.

I end this entry with some thoughts about General Kincaid and his people and the brotherhood. They probably hate each other with every fiber of their being. It's an irony how thier mindset is so similar. Both feel that the first and probably only solution to the conflict between humans and mutants is war and death. I feel good that the people I associate with feel that war and death is the last solution.

Later

Allison 


	4. The second explosion

Dear Diary,

I awoke this morning to the sound of the X-jet arriving back. Remembering that the Professor said, I hurried down to the mansions sub-basement. I heard from the hangar someone yelling in an heavy british accent. "HEY! LET ME GO YOU BLOODY GITS!

As I entered the hangar alongside the Professor and the other X-men, I saw Beast say to a green skinned mutant who was wearing handcuffs, being held by the arms by Cyclops and Jean Grey, "I don't see what you're complaining about, Mr. Toynbee. We could have just left you to the mercy of HAARP Security."

At that moment a long frog like tounge zapped out of Toynbees mouth straight at Beast. The tounge was caught in midair by Wolverine who pressed his claws against it. Wolverine said, "That was a bad move Toad. Do it again, and I'll cut it off, Understand?" As Toad nodded in fear, Wolverine let go.

I whispered to Bobby who was nursing a badly burned arm, "Is that a member of the Brotherhood?"

He replied, "Yeah, though they treat him like a court jester."

Professor Xavier asked Toad what they wanted at the Brotherhood wanted at the HAARP facility, and Toad said, "Just some location on the computers. Mystique seemed desperate to get it."

As much as I didn't want anything to do with the Brotherhood I stepped forward. Cyclops tried to stop me but a gesture from the professor stopped him, I said "Now what do your friends want with me?"

He tried to feign ignorance, but I responded by summoning a small ball of volcanic flame and holding it close to his face. He quickly said, "All I know, luv is that one of our scientists told Mystique that you could work 'the machine' too. I don't know what machine."

Professor Xavier said, "I think that's all were going to get. Take him to the brig." Before they took him away there was one thing I have been wanting to say to a member of the Brotherhood for awhile now.

I ran up to Toad and said to him trying my best to be intimidating, "Tell your friends if you see them again that if anyone of them touches my parents again the way Blob did when we met, I will find them, and they will answer for it. Understand?"

Toad shrugged and said, "Don't be such a baby, luv. They are only humans!" A that I summoned another fire ball, and he quickly said, "Never mind! I got it! No messing with your folks!"

As the X-men led Toad away I helped Bobby with his injury, "So what happened to you?"

Bobby said, "Pyro. You met him in New York, the guy with the flamethrowers? Basic Pyrokinetic. I would have done better except the security there mistook us for the enemy. To them we were just more mutants. A common problem for us." I asked him if anything else happened and he replied, "Just that we overheard Toad tell Mystique that he was afraid that the government might send Setinels to stop them." When I asked what Sentinels were he said, "Government built mutant-hunting robots. But the government shut that program down years ago."

I replied, "I don't know Bobby. Nick Fury told Professor Xavier about this anti-mutant bigot named General Kincaid who is gaining power in the government."

Bobby was visibly concerned by this and asked, "Do you think he could start the program up again?"

We were then inturrupted by Wolverine who said, "Hey kids, Flirt on your own time. Pebbles (which was apparently Wolverines new nickname for me), It's time to measure your power in the danger room.

After being fit with a training suit, I was explained the rules. I was to fight these human-like robots as a test to measure the extent of my powers. I was amazed at the realism of the danger room. It reminded me of the holodeck on the episodes of Star Trek which my uncle made me watch. After taking down around fifteen of these robots, I decided to concentrate harder to see if I could increase the amount of fire I produced, and something amazing happened. At first it seemed as I was on fire, but it turns out I have the power to turn myself into a being of walking volcanic rock. I really just wrote that didn't I?

To disconcert me even more, the moment I relaxed and I returned to normal I looked at the observation window to see Professor Xavier and all male X-men suddenly avert their eyes. Not a second later, I realized why. The training outfit I wore was now just a pile of cinders at my feet. I was totally naked.

A few moments after fitting me with a special suit made to withstand fire and intense heat, I started again. Then the most disconcerting event of the day happened. After taking down a few more dozen robots, I heard Cyclops say the safeties are failing, and about fifteen robots materialized at once and closed in on me. I realized that the danger room had malfunctioned and I might die, and at that moment, Allison Crestmere, walking bomb, went off again. Things fell to black, and reality crept in to reveal that the danger room was in ruins.

I had to stop. I went into the breifing room and crumpled into a chair in fear. I asked myself, Was this what I was really capable of? So far it was ridiculously lucky that no one got hurt when I went off. So easily it could have been different.

Professor Xavier came up to men and said, "Allison, I know you are afraid of yourself right now. I was afraid too when my power first surfaced, and the X-men are all afraid of themselves sometime too."

Rogue sat down next to me and said in her usual southern drawl, "Sugar, let me tell you, the first boy I ever kissed is probably still in a coma, but unlike me you might be able to learn how to properly control your power."

Professor Xavier said, "Yes and Rogue is not the only one. Cyclops will forever be a prisoner to his visor, and.." At that point he looked to Dr. Grey and he stopped himself.

Dr. Grey hung her head and said, "It's allright Professor. When I over exert my powers, my dark personality arises. We work every way to train myself to supress it. And you can train you to supress your power too."

Professor Xavier continued, "Yes, as soon as the Danger room is fixed I would like you to try again."

I said, "I might destroy the danger room again."

Wolverine said, "Pebbles, if I apologized for every time I destroyed the danger room it would be the only word out of my mouth."

I still vehemetly refused, and the Professor told me to take my time, when a beeping from the communication panel caught the attention from everyone in the room. The computer displayed, "INCOMING COMMUNICATION FROM: GAMBIT"

I asked about Gambit, and the Professor said, "When we came to get you, we left two X-men you haven't met yet, Remy Lebeau and Elizabeth Braddock, to try to meet with some of our contacts. Gambit is Remy Lebeau."

As soon as Wolverine activated the comm panel, he asked, "What's up, Cajun?"

A thick male southern voice came out of the comm, "I had heard that the Morlocks were mixin' demselves up with some nasty business. Thought I'd check it out. Now dey coming for me! Could use some help here! N'est pas?"

Rogue replied, seeming both extremly worried and angry, "What have you gotten yourself into this time, you sneak thief?"

Gambit replied, "Ah, my cheri, I really tried to be subtle. You know ole Gambit never try to get in big trouble."

Rogue replied sarcastically, "Yeah right."

The Professor then took the comm and said, "We will send help. He then turned on the PA and said, "X-men report to the briefing room." After turning off the PA he dismissed me.

I've learned from some other students that Gambit was raised by the New Orleans criminal organization known as the guild of Thieves and that his power involves charging objects with kinetic energy, and that the Morlocks are a society of New York sewer dwelling mutants.

I close this diary entry with a reflection. When did my life get to the point where in the span of one day, I find out I can set myself on fire, I end up stark naked in front of my friends, my friends go off to face off against sewer dwelling mutants, and I still haven't listed the most disconcerting event of my day. I still am filled with fear about my powers. What if I never learn to control them?

I hope things get better.

Later,

Allison 


	5. What makes a worthy Queen?

Dear Diary, 

I had my first class at the institute today. Learned about the Spanish inquisition and some basic geometry. After class Professor Xavier called me into his office.

He told me he had just received my records from my previous school, and (since he was a cripple) manually crossed his legs. When I saw him go through all the trouble of doing that, I realized he called me in to discuss "The incident."

Sure enough, his next question was, "Tell me, how does a girl who kicked the school's football captain in the, uh, lower areas, end up the prom queen?"

All I could really respond was by calling him a chicken. Seriously, "Lower Areas"? I watch network television. He should not be afraid to speak clearly to me.

But it was a good question, with all thats going on I had not had time to think about why I won prom queen at my previous school despite the fact that I made Rich walk funny for a week. I was not a member of the in crowd nor was any of my really close friends. Why was I not a member of the in crowd?

Not because I wasn't smart enough.

Heck, not even because I wasn't attractive enough.

Simply put, I didn't like any of them. They were all selfish, stuck-up snobs, who liked demeaning other people because of their differences, even when those differences didn't make them less worthy people.

Most ofthe worlds problems are caused by people who cant tell tell the difference between bad ways that people are different, and neutral ways people are different. Kinda like the Spanish inquisition. They killed because of lame religious intolerance. Kinda like General Kincaid and the Brotherhood.

Heck, thats even why I gave Rich a kick in the pills. He was giving Jeff of the computer club a wedgie and called him a Nerd.

Is there anything wrong with being a nerd? I think what defines a nerd is being incredibly smart and organized. Last I checked, neither of which are bad qualities.

That reminds me, Jeff was the one who suggested I run for Prom queen first. Then when I got detention for it, when Vice Principal Drake brought in the leather clad Dirk Johnson into the detention for vandalizing his car despite that he didn't have any real evidence to back it up. I protested and threatened to take my concerns to Principal Barett, or possibly the school board, and he backed down. Other kids in detention clapped at me for it, and another person said I should be Prom Queen.

It just occured to me. When I saved Jeff from Rich, I became a hero to the nerds. When I stood up to Drake, I became a hero to some of our schools bad boys. When I talked Grandma into donating her old clothes to replace the costumes destroyed by the sprinkler malfunction, I became a hero to the drama department.

All the other Prom Queen canidates were stuck up members of the in crowd who ran campaigns of faking being nice to other people. Did I actually win because I dont have to fake it?

By the way, I recently overheard Professor Xavier in his office talking to Nick Fury. Apparently Fury got the security footage of the Brotherhoods accessing the computers at the HAARP facility. They stole the location of some new high-tech aircraft carrier, the USS Arbiter. Fury continued to say that a nearby naval base just received a distress call from the Arbiter. Professor Xavier contacted the X-men. Cyclops told him that they were able to save Gambit, and that certain Morlocks have allied with the Brotherhood. Professor Xavier ordered the X-men to go help the Arbiter.

Well, I'm going to go tell Professor Xavier my theory about why I won Prom Queen.

Later,

Allison


	6. Birth of an Xman

Dear Diary,

What a day. I'm still reeling.

The X-men got back from their mission, and I met them to help. Nightcrawler was the worst off. Heavy burns. As most of the smarter X-men led him to the medlab, Bobby stopped to talk to me, and asked if he would join me in the kitchen saying he needed a refresher after what happened. Two pourings of orange juice later, we were sitting in the dining room. He cried out, "Sentinels! The darn boat was loaded with SENTINELS!" Concerned about a government aircraft carrier filled with mutant killing machines, I asked him to continue. He continued, "What's more, the Brotherhood members used those scan blockers they stole from Muir Island! The Sentinels didn't recognize them as enemies! They attacked only us. Not to mention it took all our strength just to save the crew! Crew that didn't even appreciate being saved!"

A familair southern voice came from the kitchen door who I turned to see a cute older man with some weird red on black eyes say, "Mind if I join in this rant, mon amis?"

Bobby made a quick introduction and Gambit continued, "The worst part is dat de Brotherhood got away with what dey were looking for. And we still don't know what dat is."

Professor Xavier said from a door in the hallway, "I know. Where are the others. I need to tell them."

Bobby said, "Down in medlab, helping with Kurt's injuries. What were they looking for, Professor?"

Professor Xavier held up a printout and read from it, "Arbiter cargo hold 4, contents: Special experimental holding cell for Mutant terrorist Eric Lehnsherr."

This was definitely a concern as both Bobby and Gambit buried their heads in their hands, I asked who that was but my question was answered with the television in the next room flickering. The image on the television was replaced with an older guy in a heavy helmet, and an angry expression in his head. He said, "Homo sapiens, I am Magneto. Evolution has judged you lacking. I invite all mutants to congregate at the Mount, and together we will take our rightful place as the rulers of this world."

Gambit said simply, "That be Eric Lehnsherr, little Allison."

Magneto.

I've learned that he lost his parents to the holocaust, and he has been spending years fine tuning his power to create magnetic fields. As much as he would not admit it, I don't find the power that much scarier the the human who wields it. A person who has seen so much death and hate that he has lost any faith in peaceful solutions to problems yet has not lost his strategic mind. And this is apparently the first time he's publicly declared war on the humans. What is such a man who has such power really capable of?

Everybody else felt it too. Wolverine looked so angry as he walked by later that all students purposely got out of the way.

The stress was so much that I couldn't muster myself to object when the Professor asked me to hone my powers in the danger room. It was a special simultion where I went through everything that Wolverine went through to rescue me that day in New York. It included a fight against Mystique. I knew she was a shapeshifter. I didn't know she was such a good fighter. I saw her ability to move her body in ways that pits her with skilled contortionist, but despite that, when I turned into my volcanic form, every physical attack on me hurt her too so she relied on her guns which she was a clean shot with. Despite her skill I was victorious with my clearly superior powers. As soon as the battle was over, the Professor said, "Allison, The senior X-men and I have to discuss these results." He then told Bobby to continue. After a few more simulated fights against Brotherhood members, as well as some X-men, the Professor called Bobby and I up to his office.

All the X-men were in seated around the room. I asked what's going on, and the Professor said, "Career counseling, I have your parents on speakerphone."

I heard Mom's voice from the speakerphone say, "So what do you have in mind Professor?"

The professor said, "Your daughter is an interesting subject. Your daughter has created a better relationships with the X-men than with the students here. She is intelligent and one of the most naturally powerful mutants I have ever seen. She has shown incredible bravery, in facing powerful enemies. Given what she's told me about her past, she has a fine sense of right and wrong, and is not afraid to take action when somethings wrong. These are all qualities I look for in certain mutants to take up a certain duty. Allison, we had a uniform made for you." With that Wolverine took out of the closet a modified, cut down version of my training suit. The moment I saw the emblem on the front I realized what the Professor was saying. The professor asked, "Allison, will you take up this duty."

It took awhile to convince my parents. I remember Wolverine telling them, "Listen, Crestmeres if almost any member of the Brotherhood tries to grab Pebbles again, I'd be more worried for their saftey than for hers." But for me, it was not a choice. It was an honor.

I sign off this Diary entry for the first time as,

Allison "Magma" Crestmere,

Mutant,

Prom Queen,

X-man. 


	7. The sunrise

Dear Diary,

I hate Logan.

Okay, not really. But still, he is the reason I woke up three times last night with a horrible nightmare.

Several sources, Jubilee, Dr. Grey, as well as his Institute file contained a lack of information about his past. I decided to stop looking behind his back, and ask him directly why he was such a mystery, and if he didn't want me to know, I'll respect that. I located Logan working on his motercycle in the X-jet hangar.

The story he told me? He has no memory before waking up in a labratory. Apparently, his claws are not part of his mutation. This was a result of a bunch of sadistic scientists surgically grafting his bones with an unbreakable metal called adamantium. If it weren't for his mutant healing power the operation would have killed him a thousand times.

The nightmare? I was tied surgical table with about a hundred knives and hypodermic needles pointed right at me. A legitamite fear don't you think? They wanted to turn Logan into a weapon. If a bunch of uncaring government scientists got their hands on me, what would they do?

After waking up the third time my clock told me it was just after six in the morning. I realized trying to get to sleep again was pointless.

Apparently I was not the only one having trouble sleeping. Storm was watering some of the flowers. On the way down to the kitchen I saw Dr. Grey and Cyclops were watching the early morning news wrapped in each other. After I poured myself some milk, I took a moment to look at the happy couple. I saw how much they supported each other. I knew that they didn't sleep in the same room but I had a feeling that they were in a period of total comfort, despite the state of events. I realized I needed that at that moment, and I remembered that when I passed by Bobby's room that morning, his door was open and his room was empty.

I located Bobby on an east balcony. He greeted me and when I asked what he was doing he said, "Waiting for the sunrise. In times like this, watching a sunrise has allways given me hope that the new day would be better than the last. As long as there are new days, there are possibilites, you know? What are you doing up so early?"

As I told him about my nightmares, he said, "Wolverine's story is scary when you think about it. I'm guessing that's not your only problem. Am I right?"

I nodded and I told him about all my problems with the current situation. The fact that I had to give my old life up. My worries about Magneto and General Kincaid. I said, "I want to be a good X-man. I don't know if I'm ready."

Bobby said, "You are about as ready as I was when I started. I must say I'd never believe a girl who was elected Prom Queen would become an X-man."

I replied, "Some Prom Queen. I was never crowned. I never got a first dance."

Bobby smirked at this and told me to wait. He went inside and returned a few moments later with a small stereo. He turned on some slow dancing music, then he used his power to form a beautiful ice tiara in his hands. I have read romance novel after romance novel, and could not think of a sweeter gesture.

After he crowned me, we danced until the sun came up and I moved in for a kiss when the mansion's PA system blared to life with the Professor calling out, "X-men, report to the briefing room."

Bobby smirked and said, "This is not the first time duty inturrupts moments like these. Better get used to it."

After we changed into our uniforms we met with the others in the briefing room. The Professor started with, "We have a potential disaster on our hands. I just received a communication from Colossus."

I asked who that was and Rogue said, "Piotr Rasputin. An X-men you haven't met yet. Professor, Isn't he visiting his sick sister?"

The professor replied, "Yes but he got a call from his cousin who works for a nuclear power plant in Siberia. Apparently the Brotherhood is attempting to steal nuclear materials. Your mission is to go to the plant and stop the Brotherhood. Be careful, or we may have to contain a nuclear meltdown."

As I write these words, I am on the X-jet heading out on this mission. I've learned that Colossus's power is to form on his skin metal armor, and to gain strength that could allow him to lift up a building.

So, right now I'm heading for my first real battle. I can only hope I am as ready as Bobby says I am. I'm starting to feel sleepy now. I going to need sleep before my first mission. I only hope they will be nightmare free.

Later

Allison "Magma" Crestmere 


	8. Nuclear Plant

Dear Diary,

Just got back from my first mission. I've only left New York state a couple of times before, and that was to visit my Great Aunt in New Jersey, but I just got back from a trip to practically the other side of the world, and I've definitly had some weird experiences.

Weird thing #1: I'm scary.

We arrived at the nuclear plant, and just as Bobby said, the guards there thought of us as just more mutants, so we had to fight them and the Brotherhood as well. The moment I changed into my molten rock form, most of the guards as well as a couple members of the Brotherhood looked like they were about to wet themselves. It gave me a bit to consider. Since I learned I could change myself into a being of molten rock, I never thought about what I seemed to other people. Despite that it was a huge fight nonetheless.

Weird thing #2: I saw a guy who could lift a bazillion tons cry because he was feeling totally helpless.

We located Colossus holding up a nuclear regulator about the size of an elephant. His cousin Dimitri was welding the support brackets who held it in place.

While Beast with his strength, and Jean with her telekinisis helped Colossus lift, Cyclops and I used our powers to help weld the brackets while the rest of the X-men fought the remaining Brotherhood members.

After we finished all of the X-men turned to fight and the Brotherhood decided to retreat. Colossus refused to leave his sick sister Ilyanna, and Jean offered to take her to a mutant research center somewhere called Muir Island. I spent the next few hours comforting him as he stood crying over his inability to help his sister, and It really hit me just how human all of us are. Before my powers surfaced, people I knew talked of mutants as if they were all something different. I feel like an idiot for not realizing how wrong they were. At Muir Island after Dr. Moira Mctaggert studied her he sent her readings to Professor Xavier, he said he recognized these types of readings, then told Jean to bring Ilyanna to the Institute.

Weird thing #3: Cyclops is being all secretive.

Dimitri told us that another mutant manipulated the radiation around the reactor so Magneto could take the materials. Cyclops eyes seemed to perk at this. Then later I overheard on Muir Island, I overheard Cyclops talking to someone else over the comm. Cyclops said, "I knew it was you, Alex. What do you think youre doing?"

Alex replied, "Look, Scott, you really have to see this. It's really important."

Cyclops than saw me and said, "Excuse me Alex but our conversation is no longer private. Magma, do you mind?" and I left despite my curiousity.

Then as soon as we got back to the institute Cyclops just took off in one of the smaller planes turning over command of the team to Storm.

I asked Jean what's going on and she told me, "It's not really my place to say. Try asking Scott again when he get's back."

Hello, as I write these words I am sitting on the fountain in front of the institute and a limosine just entered the institutes main gate.

I guess, Weird thing #4: Who has a licence plate with the words WHITE QUEEN?

Guess I should find out.

Later

Allison "Magma" Crestmere 


	9. Storm on the Mansion

Dear Diary,

They came for us today. I knew it was coming, even though I was trying to tell myself it wasn't.

"WHITE QUEEN", is the amazingly rich and beautiful lady Emma Frost who I greeted.

After I asked how I could help her, She reponded in two ways. The first way was to say in a bit of an arrogant tone, "Greetings young lady. Charles is expecting me."

The other, more freaky way was by telepathically telling me. "No sudden movements Miss Magma, and try to act natural. But I got some bad news. We're surrounded by a military op wearing cloaking fields. Start leading me back to the house. Try to act natural."

The professor then telepathically spoke to us. "Yes I sense them too. Clever, got brand new state of the art psychic sheilding too. Prevents me from mentally attacking them, but gives away their position. Let me be your eyes, Allison."

Just then several white blurs around the estate grounds, and I could instantly knew why they thought they were military men. They moved with the sort of efficiency I saw in movies and television of Swat teams.

The professor continued, "Now Emma, Allison, as soon as you open the the front door, jump back then attack our invaders understand."

I found the instructions odd, but understood why as soon as I opened the front door and Wolverine launched himself outside like a cannon knocking down two soldiers. Behind him came a burst of Jubilee's fireworks. As the battle was apparently on, I immediatly took my magma form and started throwing balls of volcanic rock. Miss Frost also changed to her other form, to become a being of pure diamond. It was a lengthy battle, and no matter how scary myself and Woverine were, the soldiers didn't seem afraid. These were people specially designed to fight mutants. I took my stand next to Jubilee. She watched my back while I practiced a new technique I was practicing. The technique was throwing balls of volcanic rock, then using terrakinisis to alter their trajectory during flight. It worked to an extent. Eventually the enemy troops fell back.

As soon as we finished the professor called us into the briefing room and Beast picked up the radio equipment from the enemy troops.

The Professor started with, "My studies of Illyana have confirmed my original theory. She exhibits all the signs of a person whos mind has been psychicly ripped from her body. I have used Cerebro to locate her. I found her on the Dimension of the mind known as the Astral Plane. Which is why I have called you here Emma. I wish to join Jean and myself on a mission to the Astral Plane to retieve her."

Storm asked, "How can a non-psychic mutant end up on the Astral plane?"

The professor replied, "I have a theory. I hope to God I'm wrong.

At that moment we heard the X-Jet taking off, and Beast came running into the room. He yelled out, "Professor I tried to stop him! You know how Logan can be."

After we ask him what happened Beast said, "I backward traced the radio equipment of our visitors. Professor, they were getting their orders from the old Weapon X facility. Logan was instantly, understandably angry at this and just took off in the X-jet."

The Professor said, "I know it would probably be safe to send a team after him, but I know Logan, us jetting off to his rescue he would consider an horrendous insult to his skill. Besides, Logan has handled the Weapon X facility before. After we take Jean, Emma, and I go on our mission, if we don't hear from Logan in a day, we will take off for Weapon X."

Well, the psychic trio went on their Astral mission, and I have not left the sickbay where the three psychics are in their trances. Bobby and Jubillee tried to help. After they came in Jubillee said, "Bites doesn't it."

After I asked her to elaborate Bobby said, "We Juniors having to stay behind and do nothing while the seniors fight their battles." I had to nod at that. It was then I realized that I didn't have to do nothing. I had friends.

We talked about unimportant things after that and Bobby produced a deck of card and we played old maid. We had just finished beating Jubillee twice when Storm came in and gave my diary to me so I told Bobby and Jubilee I wanted to write.

OH boy, as I write these words. Ms. Grey, Ms. Frost and young Illyanna are stirring. Why isn't the Professor stirring?

I can hear the X-jet and Cyclops plane arriving back.

I have to, understandably, go.

Later

Allison "Magma" Crestmere 


	10. Mansion ground Melee

Dear Diary,

Interestingly (or not) the reason Cyclops and Wolverine arrived back at the same time was that they were at the same place. At the same time Jean, Miss Frost, and Illyana jumped awake. Illyana started crying and Collosus moved to comfort her. Cyclops and Wolverine entered the room just as Jean and Miss Frost gained their senses. It was interesting how it took Bobby, Jubilee and I had to be the ones to gain order. After everyone calmed down Bobby asked Wolverine what happened at the Weapon X facility.

Logan said, "Landed outside, found Cyke and his brother engaged in a round of fisticuffs. I swear looked to me like years of repression getting purged."

Jean asked why and Cyclops said, "Alex has joined the brotherhood. Tried to get me to join. I didn't respond to that very well."

Wolverine said, "Yeah, as soon as I got the Summers boys calmed down I convinced the boys to put the hate toward the jokers who got the Weapon X facility started again. Havok reluctantly agreed and we busted up the place. Freed a bunch of Morlocks who were experimented on. Confiscated a bunch of the experiments. Morlocks told us Kincaid's behind it."

I turned to Jean and said, "Your turn now. Why didn't the professor wake with you?"

Jean got up and started hooking the professor in the same life support system Illyanna was in. She said, "It was a trap by Shadow King!"

Bobby didn't give me a chance to ask who that was. He said to me, "Mental parasite. One of the Professor's old enemies."

Emma continued, "Charles spent a lot of energy opening a portal to help us escape. He then turned to engage Shadow King. We didn't see what happened after that."

I asked if there was anything we could do for him, and Miss Frost said, "Not likely, probably going to need a lot more astral energy than Jean and I are capable of without Jean awakening her split personality."

At that the institutes PA came on and we heard Storm saying, "X-men report to the brig, to help with Toad." Apparently the professor earlier agreed to turn Toad over to Sheild custody. A few moments later we stood outside escorting Toad into a Sheild transport.

Suddenly the sheild agents guns flew out of their hands and turned around in midair to face them. We turned around to and I came face to face with Magneto at last. He said, "Hello children, again betraying your own kind by turning him over to the homo sapiens?" With a wave of Magneto's hands, Toad's restraints flew off. Toad cheered jumped away and joined the other Brotherhood members who were just arriving.

Storm said, "We don't consider Toad like us, Magneto."

A sheild agent said, "Now look here," but was stopped when the gun in front of him had its hammer suddenly pull back."

Magneto said, "Please, don't talk human. Where is Xavier?"

Cyclops told Magneto that the professor was indisposed, and he replied, "Well, Summers, you saw what these humans were doing up in Canada, to those Morlocks. Doesn't that convince you how humans see us?"

Wolverine replied, "Bub, I known for years better than anyone what an evil place that was. That little trip didn't tell me anything I didn't allready know."

Magneto yelled in frustration, "What will it take to convince you people?"

Toad said, "Hey boss, maybe those hundred sentinels heading strait for us will convince them." With that the battle was on. Cyclops ordered the X-men to defend the mansion. The sentinels kept their one-track mind in check repeating an staid order to "Cease all Mutant activities." I had a horible feeling that means just die. The X-mansion instantly became a mess of X-men Vs. Sentinels Vs. Brotherhood. Not to mention the Sheild agents desperatly trying to get out of the way.

The most interesting part of the battle came when I tried a new technique. I turned to my lava form and using an volcanic burst launched myself like a cannon at a nearby sentinel. It worked like a charm. The sentinel was nearly ripped apart by the heat. When a got my bearings I found I had landed right in front of Magneto. He said, "That was very impressive, Lady Magma. Shame you've fallen for Xavier's rhetoric." It was almost scary how casual he was in dealing with the sentinels, using those powers of his to implode one after another.

I replied still throwning fireballs at nearby sentinels, "I haven't fallen for anything, pal. Even if the X-men were never a factor, I still wouldn't join your little fun club."

Magneto asked why, and as Toad jumped by I said, "Hey Toad, tell your boss why I won't join your group."

Toad said, "This girl is really devoted to her parents, boss. I tried speaking low of her parents, and she looked at me as she was about to set me on fire."

I continued, "I don't espect you to understand why I consider that important. You don't remember ever having parents right?"

Magneto replied, "You've done your homework on me I suppose. Pity, your drive to fulfill the desires of the humans limits you."

I replied, "I am willing to take those limits in order to get their love."

A few moments later I heard a strange whistling sound and all faded to black. I woke up in the institutes medical bed with Bobby sitting at my side. I asked what happened and he said, "A few Sentinels far away fired a long-range heavy sonic pulse at Magneto. You got hit in its wake. Allison, the sentinels took Magneto, and flew off at once. The Brotherhood members left to give chase."

Jean who was walking nearby said, "Bobby hasn't left your side."

Bobby said slightly blushing. "Well, you know it's the least I can do, and I don't want to be known as less caring than Gambit, who hasn't left the side of Rogues bed." Sure enough, I noticed that several bed's down. Rogue seemed to have been badly hit with a heavy sentinel laser burst, and sure enough, Gambit sat next to her holding her hand.

Bobby continued, "I mean I know we hardly have the relationship those two have but still..." Bobby was inturrupted as I grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Anyway I have to wrap this entry up. I'm meeting Bobby for dinner tonight. I hope it will alleviate my feelings that the situation is going to escalate. We are Professor-less. By the way, Ilyanna told us that Shadow king had been contacted by someone in the real world and conpired with Shadow king to lure Professor Xavier into a trap. Magneto was asking for the Professor today so I don't think it's him. Magneto is probably in the hands of General Kincaid, and might soon be the target of retribution by the Brotherhood.

Yeah, things are going to get worse before they get better.

Later.

Allison "Magma" Crestmere. 


	11. All comes falling down

Dear Diary,

Can this day get any worse?

Nick Fury contacted us with satellite information showing that one of Magneto's previous bases, Asteroid M, a space based fortress in orbit of Earth became active again. We figured that Asteroid M was what Magneto called the Mount. But Gambit told us that he overheard the Morlocks saying that the Mount was here on Earth. So we paid a visit to the Morlocks. After fighting our way past a number of hostile morlocks, we met with an influential Morlock doctor and spiritual leader who simply goes only by "Healer." He told us apparently that the morlocks are divided. Some want to ally with the brotherhood. These are led by a Morlock leader known as Marrow, and call themselves the "Gene Nation." The rest are content to live in the sewers like they allways has. He also told us that the Gene Nation uses a morlock Mutant named Gateway to transport Mutants to the Brotherhood's earth base and from there they are transported to Asteroid M. Healer led us to Gateway who we managed to transport us to the mount. An underground base near the equator.

Huge battle ensued. My openent was Victor "Sabretooth" Creed, who looks like a reject from the musical cats. wolverine constantly looked like he wanted a piece of him, but other Brotherhood members got in the way.

But I digress, back to my battle with Sabretooth, he was tough. I swear I set him on fire repeatedly with balls of volcanic rock, and it clearly hurt, but it didn't slow him down that much. It was a lasting battle I could tell you. Sabretooth eventually learned that if he could hold me long enough to throw me at one of my teammates, he knew I would power down rather than hurt them with my volcanic skin. He picked Jubilee and his plan worked like a charm. He took the opportunity to pounce and made one good slash into my chest. My first big battle wound. Jean managed to get him off with her telekinesis. At that moment, Avalance told Sabretooth to retreat, and the remaining Brotherhood members ran into the machine they used to transport mutants to asteroid M. As soon as the members were through. Avalanche caused an earthquake which destroyed the machine.

As much as that lost opportunity and the big claw marks across my chest hurt. It was nothing compared to what happened when we got back. Mom and Dad were waiting for us. The first thing they saw were the previously mentioned claw marks.

To say that the X-men were given the riot act was an understatement. I'd like to say that Mom and Dad don't understand what it means to be an X-man. But that's not true. The problem is that they understand too well. Try and name a parent as loving as my own who would send their child to face the dangers the X-men have to face regularly. I tried several lines of reasoning to let them stay. I'm not much safer in other places seeing as how the military and the brotherhood tried to come after me several times. But they heard none of it. Mom and Dad are currently driving me back into New York City.

Problem has just arisen. It is only 2:00 yet the sky has gone black. Not completly black though, there seems to be holes in the black sky where sunlight seems to seep through. I have never seen anything like it before. 

Did I just jinx myself by asking if the day could get any worse?

Gotta go.

Allison 


	12. Renewal of a Duty

Dear Diary,

The world has officially fallen into hell. Magneto has somehow surrounded the world with a barrier of asteroids. Don't know how. The world is facing a environmental crisis of massive proportions, and the demands Magneto made are arguably just. Put Kincaid on trial, stop anti-mutant programs. Unfortunatly the world just isn't listening. I could tell that just by the rioting, and the fact that a matter of hours later, Sentinels began scanning my neighborhood pointing out mutants to known military men.

I decided to stand up to Mom and Dad. I said, "Please don't tell me to sit here and wait for them to find me."

Dad said, "It's too dangerous!"

I replied, "I'm not dumb, Dad. I know how dangerous it is. I've fought these robots and military men before. But if I run I'll allways be running. If I hide, I'll allways be hiding. Unless I take a stand for my right to live, I can accomplish nothing with my life. Look outside, " I showed them the sentinels surrounding a little african-american kid. "Let me take my stand and show you what I'm capable of." They took too long in their response, so I made it for them. "I'm not asking. I'm telling." I ran outside, changed into my lava form, and threw several fireballs knocking the sentinels back.

I must admit desperation caused me to have a lapse in judgement. I was severly outnumbered, but someone took care of the soldiers for me. An oriental woman jumped out of nowhere summoned strange glowy daggers out of her handsand took the soldiers down. Several more fireballs later, Elizabeth "Psylocke" Braddock introduced herself to me.

Odd thing, Psylocke noticed the kid the Sentinels were hounding was carring a Chess piece, and she suddenly smirked and said as the kid ran away, "See you later, Bishop." At that point Mom and dad came up and said was just in awe of me. That may have something to do that I was still in my molten rock form. I replied that I've allways thought so. Mom said, "Allison could you change back, It's very unnerving."

I sheepishly told them no, as I wasn't wearing a heat resistant uniform when I changed. I asked Mom. "See what I'm capable of! Mom, Dad, I can do this if you'll let me."

Psylocke stepped in, "Listen folks, I've been around the block a few times, and I'm in the body of a trained Ninja." She turned to me and said, "Funny story for anohter time. Anyway, you could have done nothing to prevent those soldiers from taking Allison away, and doing God knows what to her. Who do you think she's safer with?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other and said, "Be careful okay."

As soon as the X-jet arrived, and I got into my uniform Psylocke asked, "How did your other mission go."

Cyclops said, "Great, The morlocks after not getting help from the brotherhood when Kincaid's men attacked them called off their alliance. We now have a new mission though. Juggernaut is attacking Muir Island." I was later told that Juggernaut is Professor Xavier's half-brother, and thanks to some magic gem, is freakishly strong, and allmost invincible.

Well, the world is going to hell but at least I'm an X-man again. Muir Island is dead ahead.

Later,

Allison, "Magma" Crestmere. 


	13. Rite of Passage

Dear Diary,

For most of the X-men including myself, fighting Juggernaut was like fighting a bulldozer by throwing golf balls at it. Eventually we managed to bust his helmet off then Jean and Emma used a joint psychic attack to knock him out. Man, the research facility was messed up. As powerful as I am, may the lord help me if I ever face him alone.

Later we interrogated him in a special brig designed for him. He revealed that he had been hired by an unknown party to destroy a device called the astral gate which was one of the devices Cyclops and Wolverine took from the Weapon X facility.

Upon arriving back at the mansion we located the device among all stuff. Beast is working on an analysis of the device right now. However, I'm busy looking over Jubilee. Got hit pretty hard by Juggernaut.

As I watched Jubilee's unconscious form, Bobby came up next and held me. He said, "How's she doing?"

I replied, "Funny. Of all the X-men she seemed the most lively. She looked at the job with such purity of thought."

He said, "About a week ago I'd say the same thing. Now she runs a close second in that regard." It's amazing, his power to bring a slight smile to my face despite the circumstances. He continued, "You know what? This is a kind of a rite of passage for you." I asked him what he meant, and he replied, "It's hard to imagine the amount of time all of us have spent sitting next to one of these medical tables waiting for a teammate to recover. It's hard isn't it?" I had to agree.

Hold on, Beast just came in, and Jubilee is coming round.

Sorry for the inturuption. Get this! The astral gate is a device that allows people to take new Astral forms and visit the Astral Plane. With the added power of the entire X-men team, we could save Professor Xavier.

Wish I could be more enthusiastic. From what Miss Frost told me, Shadow King has amazing power in the astral plane. If he was able to contain the Professor, what is he capable of now?

Cyclops was worried too. He offered me the option of not coming. Like I was considering not going. Bobby's right. Just waiting around worring whether or not the others will be allright is worse than joining them to fight.

I'll think I'll fight.

Later,

Allison "Magma" Crestmere 


	14. We need to evolve

Dear Diary,

Being in the Astral plane was freaky. In most of the cooridors which seemed to be floating in space, we fought Astral versions of the Brotherhood members. But Shadow king had one more plan for us. The cooridoors ended at a great colloseum. Where he was talking to a obviously brainwashed Professor Xavier.

Professor Xavier asked Shadow King who we were and he replied, "A group of Assassins, My Emporer. They have come to kill you."

We tried to convince Professor Xavier of the truth, but he didn't believe us, and called forth "his Champions" to fight us. Evil Astral recreations of all the X-men which he called weird names. For example he called the evil Cyclops, "Chaos Lord" or he called the evil Colossus, "Champion of Rhodes."

Well the fight was on. I don't know what part of the battle was more disturbing. Either it was the ferocity of Cyclops taking down the metal clawed beast called the "Ultimate Predator." I'm thinking it was an opportunity to release years of repressed anger. The other thing more disturbing was the effeciency with which Storm took out the Fiery astral monster Professor Xavier called the "Demoness of Pompeii." I have a lingering suspicion the X-men had been planning a strategy in case I ever turned on them.

What ever happened, I had just finished taking out the evil copy of Rogue with a fireball when the Professor finally remembered who we were. Shadow King knocked him out from behind and fled saying we would never get the professor back. He opened a portal away, and with nowhere else to go, we returned to the institute so Jean could search for the Professor using Cerebro.

Later Jubilee caught me looking up at the asteroid riddled sky.

She said, "Sorry that your return to the X-men is under such terrible conditions."

I replied, "It's because of these conditions that Mom and Dad allowed me to return. Still I've heard stories that this isn't the only world-threatening situation you've had to face."

She smirked and said, "Not by a long shot."

I asked if it would ever get better and she replied, "Magneto says humanity is evolving. I say we need to evolve to become smarter, not just become powerful. You notice that some of the brotherhood members are not so bright."

We said at the same time, "Look at Toad."

Jubilee once said, "One of the few things my parents passed down to me before they died, was this phrase, Leave the world better than you found it. If all we do is delay or minimize the extent of a human-mutant war, than our lives would be worth it."

At that moment, Beast called us down to the lab and said, "I have located Asteroid M in orbit, and have detected it is surrounded by Asteroids, and Magnetic sheilding though the sheilding has gaps in it. No human pilot can get the X-jet there, but I have a solution. I have examined the destroyed Sentinels and have found that they all have a new type of automated navigation system."

Wolverine asked, "You think this could get us to Asteroid M, Hank?"

Beast replied, "If we were to use Jean's telekinetic powers and Allison's Terrakinetic powers to move certain asteroids out of the way, sure, but the systems I pulled off of the sentinels are almost destroyed. We need an intact system. I have traced the Sentinels path, after they left here with Magneto. I believe I have located the Sentinels base."

So we are about to arrive at Sentinel central. Given that Magneto just escaped from there, it should be an interesting fight.

Later,

Magma 


	15. The Death Attempt

Dear Diary,

I tried to kill someone today.

Never thought I'd write those words huh?

It starts with arriving at the Sentinel Factory. After fighting our way through many armed guards and a few tanks, we discovered that the factory was where Magneto was temporarily held. A few tanks later we found our way in. Given that Magneto just escaped the amount of guards were massive. Now understand how I previously fought. Before hand I focused on either Sentinels, or resilient mutants like Blob and Sabretooth. Anyone else I either through fireballs at surronding environmental features hoping debris from the resulting explosion would knock the enemy out, or creating streams of lava surrounding the enemy limiting their movement to make way for other X-men, which is what I did with most of the guards around, as we disabled all of the sentinel production lines, while Beast studied the scematics for the Sentinel navigational system.

But then the "New" Sentinels arrived.

By the grace of God, I swear they used to be human. Modified, with jetpacks and a freeze ray surgically attached.

After beating some of these "Sentinels Advanced" we entered the basement laboratory they came from and saw some of the early experiments to create these new sentinels. I have seen horror movie after horror movie but I've never seen that amount of gore.

Many guards, many cyborgs and a couple of weird Spider sentinels later, we found an office with the a nameplate on the desk labeled, "William Kincaid." It had as its centerpiece a memo about the building of the Astral Gate to form an alliance with Shadow King!

Several more cyborgs later we found the holding pens, containing about a dozen captured Morlocks. The last liberated Morlock said, "Thank god. I was next on the test list."

Cyclops said, "What are they testing?"

The response was the worst thing I had ever heard. "Whether or not the new sentinel model can kill us." I had heard of what General Kincaid was doing at the old Weapon X facility from Logan, but it was nothing to seeing General Kincaids malice up close and personal.

Then General Kincaid said over an intercom as several cyborgs entered the area, "Greeting's X-men you have been wonderful test subects so far, but why don't you do the world good right now and die!" It was amazing. Even from Magneto had I never heard such pure hatred. When I finally saw General Kincaid running by on an overhead catwalk, I was so angry and pumped by fighting I threw a ball of flaming molten rock at him. I swear that if a flying Cyborg hadn't got in between us at that exact moment, it would have killed him.

Well after we finished off the rest of the cyborgs, we found out that Kincaid had gotten away in a private plane.

As we loaded the navigational equipment into the X-jet, I asked, "I know we're not exactly a death squad, but has anyone here ever killed anyone?" Nightcrawler asked why, and I told him about the incident, and as a response quite a few people raised their hands.

Wolverine said, "The world ain't simple, Pebbles. Just try to keep fighting for what is right, and your life will at least have a purpose."

On the plus side, we got the professor back.

I'm sitting as he's resting comfortably right now. As soon as we got back, Emma told us that she located the Professer in the Astral plane and just finished retuning the Astral Gate to take us there. After fighting several astral beasts, we located the Professer being held captive by a beam emanating from a crystal. Shadow King arrived just as soon as we managed to shatter the Crystal. The professer and Shadow king instantly grew to a Godzilla-like size and fought all over the Astral Plane. With the Astral structures shattering around us, we all escaped through the Astral Gate. We ran to the where the professor was unconscious, just to see his eyes open. He said, "Thank you for standing by me, my X-men."

Well, Beast just called all the X-men to the X-jet hangar. I have a suspicion that it is time to go to Asteroid M.

See you when I get back.

Allison "Magma" Crestmere. 


	16. The new battle of Asteroid M

Dear Diary,

What a day. Wow, I am just in awe.

We arrived at Asteroid M. After Emma mind tricked Toad into letting us in an airlock and fighting a batallion of brotherhood brutes several of us were suddenly pinned to the wall with pieces of metal. 

Magneto told the members of the brotherhood that if anybody of us looked like we were going to use our powers to finish us off. Magneto said, "Well, children. I ask you, what were you trying to accomplish here? Help the humans by removing the asteroid sheild? Or maybe you fools were trying to kill me?"

Cyclops said, "You should know by now that's not what we do, Magneto."

Magneto smirked and said, "Yes you just try to make two completly incompatible species to live on the same planet. You are fools."

Mystique looked out the window and says, "Yes, and look what the humans are sending to stop us." Sure enough thousands of those Sentinels advanced were heading towards Asteroid M.

That luckily was all the temporary distraction we needed. Nightcrawler was first free by teleporting. Emma mindtricked several of the guards into blasting our bonds. As for me? I was able to get one of my hands free, and throw a molten rock setting fire to Magnetos cape. I know the guys good but its pretty hard to concentrate on your powers when your clothes are on fire. The free X-men managed to take down the other brotherhood members just as Magneto began to get his cape off and compose himself. He looked angry, and began levitated several metal bars and other various debris from around when he was suddenly hit from behind by a burst of plasma. It was Havok. The distraction was all we needed for Nightcrawler to teleport into a kick in his head, while Beast delivered this weird pinball like kick to his midsection. Magneto's last word before passing out was, "Traitor!"

Havok said, "I didn't really like the decision to surround the Earth with Asteroids." As Cyclops showed his forgiveness to Havok with a simple handshake, the entire Asteroid started to shake.

Storm was looking at a nearby computer moniter. She said, "The sentinels have penitrated the asteroid's defenses. We're being boarded."

Havok took up an intercom and said, "This is Havok. Evacuate Asteroid M in the escape pods at once. They are programmed to take you to Genosha." He then turned to Jean and said, "Use your telekinesis to load these others into these escape pods." She did at once to stressed by the confusion to notice that Magneto and Mystique had disappeared.

After we did so, the Sentinels broke through into the main chamber. We started a great battle to stop as many Sentinels as we could to buy time for the evacuation. It was only when the battle bled into the gigantic main engine room that Astroid M started falling to Earth.

Havok said looking at a computer terminal. "Uh-oh. According to this, if we hit earth, we'll be hitting right in the middle of Manhattan!"

I heard, "Brilliant isn't it?" I followed the voice to see General Kincaid in a cockpit built into a humoungous Sentinel. With an army of sentinels behind him. He continued, "Humans will blame mutants for the destruction of New York City and them wipe them from the planet."

Cyclops then said, "It is a brilliant plan, Kincaid. Except for one thing."

"Oh, what's that?"

Cyclops yelled, "You can't beat us! X-men, Attack!"

Kincaid insanely screamed, "Go ahead and try! I'm willing to die for this."

We waded into Kincaid and his army. It was a particularly fierce battle as both sides had really no hope of leaving alive. However after using a Volcano burst attack to take out several sentinels, Kincaid's Sentinel with on of its tree sized arms knocked me into a conjoining room.

I wasn't hurt that badly, and I quickly got up, and noticed in a nearby hallway, Magneto badly injured hobbling and Mystique pleading, "Eric, don't do this!"

Magneto replied, "There are still thousands of mutants here and hundreds in New York City. They'll die if we don't stop this asteroid from falling, Raven."

Mystique pleaded, "You're too weak from your injuries, that kind of pressure will probably kill you." She then noticed me for the first time and said, "You! Eric, you don't need to be the one to do this!" She then turned to me and said, "You wan't to save New York City, Girl? Please come with us."

She then led us into a room containing a large machine with a control panel with two prominent hand grips as its main feature. Mystique then said, "This is the Gravitron. A device we created that amplifies magnetic and terrakinetic powers. Magneto used it to create that asteroid sheild around Earth.

It took me a second to fill in the pieces. I said, "I can use it too right? That's why you tried to kidnap me." Mystique nodded and I continued, "Fine, but on one condition. Get in that escape pod over there, and leave Asteroid M first." Magneto asked why and I replied, "Because after I've saved Asteroid M, I plan to remove the asteroid sheild, and I don't want you interfering in that."

Magneto said, "And if we don't?"

I said, "Then I'm going back to the engine room and am going to try to help my friends." We both saw Earth rapidly approaching out a nearby window. We were like frat boys in cars racing at each other in a chicken fight trying to see who would swerve first. Eventually Magneto said, "You are a unique type of opponent, Lady Magma. Let's go, Raven."

As Mystique loaded the injured Magneto into the escape pod, she said, "Just grab those hand grips and channel your power into it." The escape pod door then closed on both of them, and they launched away.

Even with the boost the gravitron gave my terrakinetic powers, I was still trying to move a rock the size of Mt. Rushmore. Just to save us, I pushed myself past every limit I've ever set for myself, but eventually Asteroid M stopped its fall. As I pushed myself even more into moving the asteroids around Earth, I was suddenly knocked out as the Graviton overheated and burst. Apparently I pushed the Gravitron past its limits as well.

I woke up in the X-jet. Bobby said, "Don't scare me like that girl." As I looked around and saw the X-men, all with minor injuries except for Jean who was also unconscious with Cyclops by her side, I realized that we had our victory.

We suddenly heard General Kincaid say from the back, "Why don't you just kill me?"

Wolverine replied, "What, and make you a martyr for your cause? No way, bub. We're not that nice. Maybe Nick can explain why what's going to happen to you is worse."

The face of Nick Fury appeared on the front monitor. "Hello, William."

Kincaid was absolutly enraged. "FURY, you Traitor to humanity!"

Fury only responded with, "Thanks to the security camera footage from Asteroid M, you will be charged with various crimes against humanity. Oh and thats not all. I will make sure the footage is put on every major news network, and every decent human being in the world, and even the not-so-decent but not radically extreme human beings will know that you are a murderer, an embarassment to humanity, and will turn its back on you. That is a far worse punishment than a death at the hands of the people you hate."

General Kincaid simply said, "You.." but didn't have the heart to continue.

Jubilee than turned to me and said, "So, saved several million people on your first month of service. Why can't I claim that?"

I said, "Hey, just doing the job of X-men."

Professor Xavier than appeared in a psychic vision and said, "Indeed. Outstanding work Allison and to all. You have all today demonstrated the will and the values that show in being an X-men. For X-men are truly the people of legends."

I wonder if that's true. Legends in my opinion are people who people talk about long after their time has passed. I wonder if people will talk about me? I wonder if people will tell their grandchildren, "Let me tell you about Magma, the prom queen who saved New York City."

I guess time will tell.

Well, looks like we're arriving back.

Later,

Magma 


	17. Homecoming

Dear Diary,

Life is interesting.

First of all, the reason I haven't wrote in awhile is that I've been paying attention to William Kincaid meeting the wrong end of our justice system. Found guilty. Life in Guantanemo. I wonder if he's a terrorists Girlfriend yet.

That's not the only reason. My latest assignment takes me to my old high school. Cerebro detected a new mutant's powers awakening.

Lily.

Who knew? Apparently she's a hydrokinetic. Apparently she broke all the drinking fountains at school just by walking by them or something like that.

Anyway, I saw Mandy and several others at a cafeteria table just as I entered, and I humbly adressed her. I swear it was AWKWARD when everyone turned toward me. Thankfully Mandy broke the silence.

She said, "Hey, uh, didn't you constantly kick my butt at four-square when we played it in elementary school?"

I said, "Uh yeah."

She continued, "And didn't you donate your grandmothers old clothes to help the drama department?"

I said, "Yes I did."

I replied, "And we elected you prom queen right?" After I replied once again in the affirmative, Mandy said, "Hey everyone. Why don't we treat her with the same respect that we would give that girl huh?"

I knew there was a reason I chose Mandy as a friend. She said, "You're here for Lily I presume." She told me that Lily has holed up in her house and walked with me to her house which was close by. We chatted, and she knew because of the internet that I was the one who saved the world. We left under pleaseant circumstances, and Mom and Dad came with us to the institute.

Dad nearly crashed the car when he saw Mystique sitting on the front stoop of the mansion. I readied my hands to fight, when she put up her guarding hands and said, "Relax, fire girl. We're here in piece, and to show this Cyclops and Storm came out with Magneto and Sabretooth. cyclops said, "Allison, We've had to form a agreement with Magneto."

Magneto said, "Yes, our shared enemy, Apocalypse has attacked my island of Genosha, and kidnapped Xavier and Polaris."

Anyway, Polaris is an X-men who was out on assignment, and Apocalype is this ancient extremly powerful egyptian mutant.

Cyclops had Mom and Dad drive Lily home. All the students who had homes to go back to went home, and all those who aren't are going to Emma's house under the care of Psylocke.

As I write these words, I am on the X-jet heading towards Muir Island to release Juggernaut.

Today is surely going to be an interesting day.

Later,

Magma.

AN: That's it. If I ever feel up to it I'll write a sequal someday.  
Thanks for reading. Please Review. 


End file.
